


Your Hot Best Friend Wants You To Fuck Her Mouth Like It's Pussy

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [3]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Cum Down My Throat, Deep throat, F/M, Favor, Fsub, Hard Face Fucking, Intense, Kink, Orgasm, Playing With Herself, Sucking Sounds, Swallowing Your Cum, Throat Fucking, blowjob, gwa, moans, naked, on knees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your hot best friend asks you for a big favor. She has been obsessed with this kink of hers for awhile now. She can't stop thinking about getting face fucked hard and have her mouth and throat used like it's a pussy. She wants to be made to take it and swallow every drop of cum. She knows of no one that she can possibly do it with, except you... and she just HAS to finally experience it or she will go absolutely insane. Will you help her out?
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Kudos: 4





	Your Hot Best Friend Wants You To Fuck Her Mouth Like It's Pussy

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

Hey umm..

There is something I wanted to ask you..

Actually, it's.. I wanted to ask you for a favor..

You know, I feel like.. we've been best friends for so long now that.. I feel that you wouldn't judge me for this..

Well.. umm..

[Short pause]

Okay, so.. I have this like.. hunger, hunger for..

Well I'm craving a..

I'm craving a facefuck.

[Short pause]

No but.. I'm serious doe. I crave just this.. *hard* and *deep* facefuck since a long time now..

And I just.. I don't have anyone who I could get it from..

Except.. you. Cause I feel like you're the closest to me and.. I feel like if anyone was going to fuck my throat, then.. it would be you..

[Chuckle] No, I'm not joking, really..

I mean.. it's just on my mind all the fucking time and.. fantasizing about it drives me fucking insane..

I masturbate regularly but it just isn't enough, no matter what I do..

I tried to shove my dildos into my mouth and fuck it myself while I'm playing with my cunt but it's not what I truly want..

I want.. I need someone to do it..

I need for someone to just push that cock into my throat and fuck it like it's a pussy hole..

I mean I want it hard and fast and.. I want to just keep my mouth open and take it..

Take it until I feel that cum shoot down my throat..

[Whimper] I just..

[Whimper] I don't know what to do, this fantasy is.. it's making me go fucking nuts..

I can't focus on anything, all I have on my mind is dick, dick, and dick. All the time..

And I thought that.. maybe you could like.. maybe help with that..

What do you think?

I'm sure you could use someone's help too, right? I mean you don't have a girlfriend so..

Don't you wanna get off with my mouth? I promise you wouldn't regret it..

Just look at me.. you see how hot I am..

I'm sure you thought about me in that way *so* many times..

And you know what? I did too..

Mmm don't you want me to strip naked for you?

Don't you want to cum right in my mouth and watch me swallow that load?

Come on, let's have some fun.. please?

[Moan] Whip it out for me..

[Give out soft little moans here and there, watching him strip]

Oh yeah.. take off everything for me..

I'll do the same..

Mmm.. fuck, that cock looks so good already..

Can't wait to make it even harder with my mouth and have you push it deep into my throat..

[Finish stripping naked]

There.. how's that huh? Like what you see?

[Chuckle]

Alright, so now that we're both naked.. why don't you come over here.. and I'll get on my knees..

Right here.. right before this.. mmm delicious looking cock of yours..

[Moan] Fuck I'm drooling already..

Mmm..

Huh? Oh, i think.. let me taste it first..

Yeah, let's start slow..

I think I'll just lick it up and down..

Like this..

[Wet tongue licks]

Slowly..

[More wet tongue licks]

Up and down..

[More wet tongue licks]

And now just..

[Put it in mouth and suck on it gently for a few seconds]

[Mouth pop sound, take it out]

[Moan] Put the tip in my mouth..

[Put it in mouth and suck on it gently for a few seconds]

[Mouth pop sound, take it out]

Mmm.. okay, I think it's time for me to..

[Sudden blowjob, sucking and stroking sounds and moaning for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

You like that? When I use my both hands to stroke your shaft while I'm sucking on your head?

[Continue blowjob, sucking and stroking sounds and moaning for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm fuck.. come on, feed it to me now, I need to play with myself..

Mhm, fuck my face, come on..

[Soft/gentle facefuck and moaning for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

No no, don't stop, don't stop, give it to me baby, shove it in my throat..

[Soft/gentle facefuck and moaning for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mhm, that's good.. please just don't stop..

And do it faster please..

Yes, faster and harder.. just use my mouth..

[Faster/more intense facefuck and moaning for a little while]

[Mouth pop sound]

Yes baby, I love it.. more more, please more.. feed me more..

[Faster/more intense facefuck and moaning for a little while]

[Mouth pop sound]

Oh my god this is so fucking good..

Hold on, put a leg on this table..

Mhm, like this, I want you to treat my mouth like it's pussy, remember?

So I want you to fuck it as hard as you can in that position..

I want your balls to hit my lips as you fuck me.. I want your *entire* cock in and out of my mouth rapidly..

Yes, I'm sure, please, do it.. give it to me.. just use that mouth.. treat it like a sex toy..

[Even faster and even more intense facefuck and moaning for a little while]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Catch breath]

No, I'm good, I'm good, continue, please, I need more, you're gonna make me cum..

[Faster/more intense facefuck and moaning for a little while, getting closer and closer to orgasm]

[Mouth pop sound]

Oh god I'm cumming fuckkkk please fuck my face more, fuck me more!

[Orgasm with mouthful]

Holy shit.. yes..

Now I just need you to cum for me too..

Come here.. let me suck that load out of you..

[Blowjob, intense sucking sounds and deepthroating here and there for a little bit]

[Mouth pop]

[Stroking sounds, handjob during the next lines]

Mmm are you ready to give me that cum?

Yeah? You're gonna make me swallow it?

Come on baby, do it..

I know you want to give it to me..

I need that baby, come on..

You want to fuck my face until you cum?

Here, do it, fuck my throat until you shoot that load in the very back of it..

[Continue hard facefuck for a little bit]

[Mouthful, getting ready to take that load] Mhm, mhm..

[Continue facefuck for a few more seconds]

[Facefuck stops, long mouthful moan as he cums while fully inside of her mouth]

[Give out sexy mouthful sounds for a little bit]

[Swallow/gulp sound]

[Take cock out]

Ah.. fuck..

That was..

That was amazing..

This is exactly what I've been craving for these past couple months..

[Give out soft sexy sounds for a few more seconds]

Well, thanks for that one.. you're the best..

[Positive sigh of relief]

Fuck, now I'm gonna have to take another shower.. you wanna help me?

[Chuckle]

Let's go..


End file.
